


Bright, hot future

by thisisamadhouse



Series: What the future holds [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, rated M for wedding night smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamadhouse/pseuds/thisisamadhouse
Summary: For Day 5 Family & 6 Smut of the DarkOQ week, the rating goes up. Robin's POV of the wedding and the wedding night





	Bright, hot future

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 Family & 6 Smut of the DarkOQ week, the rating goes up. Robin's POV of the wedding and the wedding night

 

* * *

As the morning goes, Robin feels a surprising thrill of anticipation growing. Despite being raised in a world where everyone was expected to marry young and bear children to let the family name live on, Robin of Locksley never felt keen on following that tradition. There wasn't much to his family name that he wanted to see live on, and he certainly never wanted to burden a woman with becoming related to the low-life drunkard his father turned out to be. He fled home as soon as he was able to, and until Marian, he never spared his past another thought.

She was the first, and until very recently, the only woman, he ever considered marrying. With this commitment though, came questions about his origins. He was reluctant to share his history with Marian, and then, well, it was too late, and he became too wrapped up in his own current misery and grief to think about his past one.

Marian had come from a happy home, Robin wasn't sure she would have understood that he left his family behind without looking back. Regina, however, Regina understands all too well. It is one of the many things they have in common, along with a propensity to attract trouble and a constant struggle against their inner darkness.

From the moment she emerged from her reptilian prison, he felt a stronger connection to her than he did with the other Regina, but he didn't want to have anything to do with their schemes, and he was glad to be send back to his own Realm. This little escapade in Storybrooke was too strange to process, and he naturally found himself back in the tavern with a pint of ale in his hand to digest it.

He was surprised when the Queen joined him, and even more so when she told him what happened. He didn't have time to ask her what she was really doing there before they had to escape. He wasn't sure they would see each other again, he knew it wasn't a good idea to stick together while they were being hunted. Of course, it was without taking into account that he would be caught. It was his own fault, he was too cocky and underestimated the Sheriff. In insight, the robbery was slightly too easy to pull off, his informant slightly too eager.

Facing the triumphant Nottingham, he realised that the vindictive man wanted more than a lowly, defiant Thief; there was another trophy he was after, a regal one. Robin had almost managed to convince himself that she wouldn't risk her own skin to save him when she showed up. He was angry at her, but he wasn't sure why; he barely knew her, and yet the idea that she could be hurt because of him… he suddenly had an inkling of what those women had gone through after the other Robin's death.

He knew he had to get away from her, she wouldn't be safe if she stayed with him, her magic could protect her but he represented a risk. However, when she proposed an alternative, the idea was strangely appealing. The other Regina had offered him a fresh start, but it didn't quite work out the way they had initially hoped. Maybe this was to be his real second chance, in a Realm familiar enough that he could easily find his way, and safe enough for the two of them to get a chance to know each other.

He found out that they made a pretty good team when they went to "permanently borrow" a magic bean from the Giants living up the beanstalk, though with both of them being reckless risk takers, things could have taken a turn for the worst at any point.

Of course, Regina would wait until the very last minute to drop on him that bombshell that was the existence of another child fathered by Robin Hood, a little boy who went back to live in the Enchanted Forest a while ago. Both Reginas had told him enough about the similarities and differences between his own story and his counterpart's for Robin to realise what it meant.

As the Queen confirmed the identity of the boy's mother, he felt a strange mix of irrepressible jealousy and deep sadness. To know that, somewhere, a version of Marian had lived long enough to be happy and have a family, but had ultimately suffered the same fate than his own lost love, was a bitter pill to swallow. He had never thought about children as anything more than an annoyance, but he was rather curious to meet this one.

The Enchanted Forest wasn't really different from home, and with most of the populace still living in Storybrooke, days could pass before they met another human being, which suited Robin just fine. He rather enjoyed the luxury of the Dark Palace, and the company wasn't too bad either, though they had problems building intimacy. The sex was good, better than that if he was quite honest, they had no trouble connecting then, but once it was over they always went their separate ways, each in their own rooms.

When they would try to open up, leaving them vulnerable, they would eventually lash out and go back to square one. He found out the hard way that the crypt and the stables were subjects to avoid, he's quite sure he won't ever forget her tears and the way her voice broke when she told him about Daniel and her mother. He treaded lightly after that.

Finding Roland gave them something else to focus on. Robin had to admit that the boy was cute, he would even go as far as to say adorable, though not out loud, and watching his little face light up at the sight of Regina and her bright grin in response stirred up something inside him he didn't think was there.

The Merry Men weren't too happy with them for barging in like this without warning, especially when the situation was explained to them. They feared that it would threaten Roland's fragile state of mind to have them both near him. Regina fought tooth and nails with them, to make them see that he needed them both as much as he needed the Merry Men. It wouldn't be easy, Regina and Robin were different from the people Roland knew, but in end wasn't it better for him to have a version of them than no one at all?

They relented, though it didn't happen in one day. They were especially wary of this strange Robin who avoided company as much as possible, more irascible and cruder than the man they once called their leader. Robin was the first to say that he wouldn't be a good influence for… anyone really. When he agreed to meet the child he hadn't realised that Regina wanted to weave their new life around him so tightly.

Before he knew it, his opinion was asked for the latest robbery the Men had planned, and he was butting heads with Regina over the best way to proceed, the others looking back and forth between them. He soon found himself enjoying the teamwork, being able to share the high of a successful heist was something he had never experienced before, and coming back to the Castle to lavish Regina in the jewels he kept from the loot not destined to the poor -and what a weird concept that was for him- had its own rewards.

Life wasn't so bad, and when he finally understood what the root of his and Regina's intimacy problem was, when they were able to let go of their past, it became even better. For the first time in his life, he wanted more, he could imagine a future, he didn't have to live by the day anymore.

He knew exactly what the next step would be when he found the ring in one of the coffers after their raid on Midas' Castle. Robin didn't appreciate the way the King had treated Regina and him during a recent party, and he had made sure the man with a golden touch knew it. After the distribution, there were a few jewels left, and the ring caught his eyes. It was a simple silver band with a single diamond inset in the middle, but the way it reflected the light with a purple shimmer reminded him at once of Regina's magic.

Though she had an outrageous amount of bejewelled treasures in her possession, there were few she actually cared about, and if he wanted to do this right he needed the perfect piece and the perfect staging.

He was pretty smug when his proposal both surprised and enthused her, and even more so after she gave her answer… very loudly and repeatedly. Yes, life was good.

Robin shakes himself out of his reverie, to realize that the last preparations are done. Roland left a few moments ago to fetch Regina, and their friends are gathered and sitting down in the chairs Regina created for the event.

He joins Friar Tuck who will officiate at the wedding. The bald man smiles at him.

"Nervous?" He inquires and Robin looks puzzled.

"Why would I be?" And he is not playing coy, he is feeling a lot of things in this moment, but nervousness is not one of them. He knows what he wants and it is to spend the rest of his life with Regina.

Tuck's smile widens, finding the younger man's sincere confusion endearing. "You know, even if I miss Robin, and I wish he had had a chance at a happy ending, I'm glad you and Regina found each other."

Robin is quite sure he can count on one hand the number of times someone left him speechless by saying something kind to him, and still have fingers left, but then any attempt to stammer his gratefulness is robbed from him as the small crowd stands in a rustle of clothes and awed whispers. He turns around, his eyes falling on his bride-to-be, and his jaw goes slack. She has hidden her dress from him, the only tidbit of information he managed to obtain was by eavesdropping on two giggling maids who were debating his reaction when he would finally see it. "He is going to rip it to shreds the minute they're alone, I tell you," one said and she wasn't wrong. Robin has no idea how he is supposed to hold it together until the end of the ceremony and the celebration afterwards.

Black lace molded to her body like a second skin, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination -not that he needs to use it, he knows every curve, every bit of skin still covered by the gorgeous number- it has always been her color. She is graceful, easily walking down the alley on her high heels, holding one of Roland's little hands, the other pressing a bouquet of wildflowers against her chest, similar to the ones in her hair. Only she can pull off this strangely fitting mix of innocence and seduction.

Their wide, luminous smiles are infectious, the boy almost skipping by her side, but still keeping a tight grip on the cushion supporting their rings.

Finally, Regina is standing in front of him and Roland joins Friar Tuck.

"You might want to close that up," Regina tells Robin coyly, using the tip of her index to push his chin up until his teeth clatter.

He takes a step forward, circling her waist with his left arm, his hand settling at the small of her back and encountering bare skin. He inhales sharply.

"How do you expect me to keep it together with you standing here, wearing this sinful excuse of a dress?" He whispers in her ear, and is rewarded by a shiver that lets him know he isn't the only one affected.

"You're only going to enjoy tearing it away from me more later if you behave now," she replies, and he lets out a low groan.

Friar Tuck clears his throat, they both turn towards him as one. "We should probably start," he tells them.

They have already told each other their vows in the privacy of their rooms last night so his focus is solely on her, and the rest of the ceremony is kind of a blur to Robin, from the moment he threads his fingers through hers and holds her gaze, until their guests burst into applause and he gets his cue to kiss the bride.

"About time," he growls out, before dipping her backwards and kissing her thoroughly.

The applause become whistles and catcalls, and as Robin straightens Regina back up, she has a very satisfied grin stretching her lips. One time Little John had caught them in a compromising position after a heist Regina participated in and told them they had no shame. Robin couldn't find anything wrong with that then, and he certainly doesn't mind it now. He has just pledged himself to his wanton Queen for all the world to see, and he has no issues showing what it means to him, what  _she_ means to him. Still, he would rather be alone with her in this moment.

As usual, she seems to know exactly what he is thinking, and is determined to thwart his plans.

"We can't possibly leave our own celebration this soon. What would our friends say?" She asks him, eyes alight with mischief.

"Not that I care much but they would most certainly say your dress has driven me mad, and they would be right," he replies and she laughs, a rich, melodious sound he can't enough of, as it is with everything about her.

"Just a little more patience, husband, and then the night is ours," she murmurs to him.

"I like the sound of that, wife, but you're still playing with fire," he growls out, before catching her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling gently.

"It's what I do best," she gasps.

The next few hours are a sweet torture, and their guests probably thinks he has reverted back into a caveman, for he is only able to grunt his answers, his eyes never straying away from Regina, moving through the crowd, accepting dances after dances from more or less inebriated men, and a couple of women as well. Robin was only allowed the first one, but he intends on getting the last, and make it last all night.

Night has fallen, and she is swaying with Roland in her arms, the tot's head leaning heavily on her shoulder, his eyes fluttering close every now and then. Most of the guests are down for the count after too much ale and wine, some clinging to their bottles or glasses in their drunken slumber. The party is finally winding down and Regina catches his eyes. The message is clear and his lips stretch in an impish smile.

Robin approaches Regina and Roland, and Friar Tuck appears seemingly out of nowhere.

"I'll take him," he tells them, giving them a meaningful look, probably hoping to make them blush but he underestimates them.

Roland is sleepy enough not to make a fuss, even if he grasps a lapel of Robin's tunic as Regina presses a kiss to his forehead, a silent agreement between boy and man to take care of the woman dearest to them. It has become their ritual, Robin is not the boy's father and doesn't pretend to ever be, but they can easily find common ground in their mutual love for their Queen, especially now that they're officially family.

Robin has half a mind to throw her over his shoulder and run to the castle, but it would probably be wiser to actually be alive to enjoy his wedding night. Sometimes he forgets how useful Regina's magic can be, with just a flick of her wrist they disappear in a plume of smoke, finding themselves standing in their room in a second.

"Alone at last," Regina smirks, causing Robin to grunt as he gets his bearings back.

"You make it sound like you're not the one who insisted on staying as long as possible, torturing me all day and all night," he tells her, encircling her waist and slowly walking them towards the bed, pausing on the way.

"It's not my fault if you can't control yourself," she moans as he latches his lips to her neck, working the skin between teeth and lips to leave a mark.

"You're telling me you haven't been at all affected today?" He asks, straightening his head.

"I'm a Queen and a bit more refined," she huffs haughtily.

He lets go of her completely then, taking a step back.

"What are you doing?" She all but whines at the loss of contact, scowling as he grins, clearly mocking her previous statement, and her face smooths in a more neutral expression, a single eyebrow rising up.

"I'm just admiring the view," he replies, looking between and her and her reflection in the full-length mirror he stopped them in front of.

"Hmmm," she muses. "So, after waiting all day for this moment, you're just going to watch? That's disappointing," she leisurely takes off the crown of daisies adorning her hair, and starts taking the long, black jet strands down.

They fall down her back, masking the bare skin from Robin's view.

"I don't think so," he tells her, closing the distance between them again, tangling the curls around his hand, bringing them around her shoulder to her front. "It would be a crime to let anything get in the way of such a spectacular picture," his eyes are roaming the reflection of her naked back to where the fabric cover one of his favourite features. "There should be poems and songs written about your ass," he lets out and she laughs heartily.

"I would be curious to see what you could come up with," she manages to say between giggles.

"Oh I don't need to, because what I can do is much better than words" Robin says, proving his point by bringing her flush against him, his hands on her ass, letting her feel how she affects him.

Regina moans. "And yet you seem to be all talk and no play tonight."

"It's called payback my love. I have decided to take my own sweet time with you," he retorts and she looks close to burst out in laughter.

"Really?" She gives him only a second to consider what her challenging look means before she lets her dress fall to the ground in a puddle around her feet. "Take all the time you need." With that she turns to the bed, climbing on it and then lying down, spreading her legs. One of her hands slowly travels from her neck, to the valley between her breasts, to her navel, raising goosebumps along the way, and finally to her mound, two fingers slipping through her wetness, her thumb circling her clit, while her other hand tweaks a nipple, chasing that precise point between pleasure and pain that has her arching her back up.

Robin watches in fascination, rooted in place by the pure brazenness of her display. His Queen doesn't kid around, he has always known that, but this is a first. He is all at once glad to have the opportunity to see this on their wedding night, but also slightly miffed he has never caught her doing it before.

He spurs himself into action as her moans become louder, he has wasted enough time already. He chucks away the rest of his clothes as he joins her on the bed, kneeling between her opened legs, rock hard and hungrily watching her fingers thrusting in and out of her damp heat.

"Is this what you do when I'm gone with the others for a couple of days? When I'm not around to satisfy you until you can't take it anymore?" He asks her, studying the way Regina's face contorts in rapture, her eyes tightly closed, her bottom lip swollen after being worried between her teeth.

She nods in reply, panting, and he can see from the way her muscles tense and relax that she is close, very close.

"As arousing as this is, I think it is the groom's job to drive his wife to orgasm on their wedding night, don't you?" He muses, catching her hand and bringing the fingers to his lips, ignoring her mewl of protest, licking and sucking her juices off them. "You know, this is better than the cake we had earlier, I think I need to taste more."

He replaces her fingers with his lips and tongue and her discontent turns into breathless gasps that may be his name but he isn't sure.

After a few moments, she mumbles something as she grabs his hair to bring him back up, and he lazily trails his lips along her abdomen and torso, nuzzling the index and middle finger pinching her nipple out of the way to nip at it himself, before reaching her lips.

"I didn't quite catch that," he whispers against them and her eyes fly open, her pupils dilated and so dark he can almost see his reflection in them.

"Fuck me, Robin, I need you inside me," her voice surprisingly strong and articulate all of a sudden.

He smirks. "There is nothing else I want more, my Queen." He settles more fully on top of her, weaving their fingers together, aligning their hips, never leaving her eyes. He pauses and he feels her holding her breath. He kisses her and sheaths himself inside her in one single stroke.

Regin throws her head back to cry out. She tightens her legs around him, her heels against his ass to encourage him, and he happily complies, setting a fast rhythm that soon has a thin layer of sweat forming on their skin. The sound of them sliding against one another, Regina's shaky breaths and Robin's low grunts fill the room.

"You feel so good, Regina, taking it all for me. I'm going to make you come so hard. Can you feel it too? How close you are? How tight you are? Come on, my love, let me hear you, show me how you become even more beautiful when you cum, screaming my name," he pants, his own release building up with each thrust of his hips and Regina's archs of hers.

Her fingers grip his even harder, knuckles turning white under the pressure, her head falls back, exposing her neck to his avid lips, her back curves up and off the bed, the muscles of her legs tensing from thighs to toes, as she screams his name in her climax.

He keeps thrusting, feeling her juice flowing out, her moans in his ears as she becomes more sensitive, and finally he feels the familiar tingle at the base of his shaft and his own orgasm is triggered, washing over him, powerful and all-consuming, as it always is with her.

His arms can't quite hold him up anymore, and he lowers himself down, trying not to crush her with his weight, but she seems content to have him stay right where he is, still joined.

"And people say that sex is out of the window the moment you're married," he comments after a few moments of catching their breaths.

She chuckles, the vibrations music to his ears. "They're not us," she replies hoarsely.

"They certainly aren't, and I couldn't be happier about that. I think we're gonna be alright," he states, raising his head from its place between her breasts to see her smile down at him.

"More than alright, I'd say."

What else could he ask from this new life that has given him more than he ever thought possible?


End file.
